Galaxy Days
by mutantblueberry
Summary: We all know the story behind the Garde's lives; how they trained for the war they're all currently fighting. What we don't know is how they were like back when they were inside the ship; how they coped with each other in their best and in their worst. But now we do.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is my newest story and it's about the Garde when they were still on the ship. It just seemed like an interesting idea so here it is. Anyways, here's Chapter 1! Hope you like it and please leave your reviews!**

"Nine!" Sandor shouted, running off to catch his energetic little Garde.

Number Nine, however, paid no attention to his Cêpan's frustration. Instead, he kept throwing toy after toy at the other Garde members and even some to the Cêpans. He was laughing outrageously, arms gliding by his side as he picked up a toy action figure and hurled it towards a little boy, Number Four.

Four was not quick to deflect the attack and got hit in the head. Brandon, his Cêpan, scolded Nine, telling him that it's not nice to throw stuff at people. Nine merely grunted and headed back to the toy shed.

Sandor chased him, exasperated. He was beginning to get annoyed at all of his little charge's antics.

Nine picked up a toy truck and threw it towards a little girl, Number Five. And she, too, was hit in the head. Immediately, she started crying and her Cêpan, Kentra, waltzed over to Nine and smacked him in the head.

"Waddya' do that for?!" the little boy demanded. Kentra just picked him up and handed him over to Sandor.

"Sorry." Sandor says sheepishly. Kentra just nods and heads back to comfort her crying little girl.

Sandor carried him back to their sleeping quarters and set him down the bed.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sandor scolded.

"Done what?" Nine asks innocently.

"Making Number Five cry! And tossing all those toys at the Cêpans! You even tossed one to _Joseph, _Nine. He was driving the ship! You could have gotten us killed!" Sandor yelled, sitting beside the energetic little boy. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and grunted.

Nine started to tear up. He put his little arm around Sandor and buried his face in his shirt.

"I'm soooowwy, Sandor." Nine pleaded, dragging Sandor's name out adorably.

Sandor sighed, hugging the little boy back. "It's alright, buddy. Just don't do it _ever _again, okay?"

Number Nine nodded, wagging his head back and forth.

Sandor smiled. "Good boy."

…

It was pre-combat training again and Sandor was left alone in the cafeteria since all of the other Cêpans were busy training.

He sighed. _Shouldn't they be training me too? _he thought, sitting down on a plastic chair.

Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from one of the rooms. He ran towards the little 'hospital room' to see what was going in. Number One was screaming, tears budding in her bright blue eyes.

"What? What's going on?" Sandor asked frantically, rushing over to the little girl's side.

"My… head… hurts!" One replied.

Sandor rushed out of the room and ran towards the area where the Garde trained.

The sight was less than welcoming.

The Garde ran in circles around each other, the Cêpans desperately trying to get them to train. He shrugged them off and rushed to Hessu, One's Cêpan.

He poked her on the shoulder.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Sandor gulped before answering, "One is crying. She has a really bad headache."

Hessu gasped and ran out of the room, rushing to help her Garde.

Sandor followed but was interrupted by Brandon, the 'leader' of the LDA.

"It's One. She has a bad headache." Sandor sighed out. Brandon nodded and they walked into the room together.

Hessu was bent over One, practically in tears. She's rummaging a drawer, looking for pills. She found some and gave One a glass of water for her to drink.

"What's this?" One whined.

"It's medicine. Just drink it."

The oldest Garde wrinkled her nose. "This isn't like the medicine Grandma made me drink. Hers was all syrupy. How am I supposed to drink this stuff?"

Hessu sighed heavily. "You don't drink it. You put it in your mouth and gulp it down with water."

One was about to put it inside her mouth when she shook her head. "What if it tastes horrible? What if I don't like it?"

"Just _drink _it One!" Hessu demanded.

Number One sighed. She didn't like being called that way. It isn't her name. _It isn't even a name. It's a number. Why do they keep calling me like that? _the girl wondered. Nevertheless, she drank the pill. She'll do anything just to make the pounding in her head go away.

After she took the pill, she slowly drifted to sleep.

…

When she woke up, she was surprised to see the other Garde children all huddled up around her.

"She's awake!" Nine exclaims, poking her cheek. One slaps his hand away and sits up.

"What's going on?" she asked. She didn't like being watched by all of these kids while she was sleeping.

One of the Cêpans, Kater, shook her head and smiled at her. "Nothing, dear. The others just wanted to check on you."

One shrugged.

Brandon called for the other kids to do pre-combat training. One wanted to join too but her Cêpan pushed her back, saying that she was still too weak to train.

"Pru-cawbat! Rawr!" Nine shouted, dashing out of the room.

One just rolled her eyes at him, going back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks a lot for the support on the first chapter! Hope this one is gets as much reviews as the last one! Enjoy!**

Every day was filled with new and exciting adventured for Number Eight. He and his Cêpan were very much alike and enjoyed discovering new things together.

He was painting portraits with Seven when they heard a loud and piercing cry. Eight rushed over, his hand on Seven's wrist.

Number Two was crying, holding her arm out. She was quite young, perhaps four or five years old. Seven ran to Two and asked her what's wrong. "She… kicked me! She kicked me on the arm!" She pointed to the smirking girl behind them known as One.

"Why'd ya do that?!" Eight demanded, leaping on his feet.

One merely shrugs.

"You're a big meanie!" Seven says, surprised at her anger. She helped Two stand up and guided her to her Cêpan, Conrad.

One grunts at them and rolls her eyes before leaving the room.

Conrad kissed Two's boo-boo and she immediately felt better, now happily giggling on her Cêpan's lap. Seven praised herself for a job well done before going back to her and Eight's workshop.

She grabbed a paintbrush and smeared it across her cheeks. She decided a long time ago that she wanted to paint herself because she wanted to make herself prettier.

When Eight got back, her two little arms were a craze of vibrant colors. Eight giggled at her and Seven smiled, thinking _It worked! I'm prettier!_

Seven kept painting herself while Eight just watched, amused. Finally, he got a paintbrush and smeared purple paint across Seven's forehead. Seven giggled, grabbing Eight's hand and dipping it on a can of r

ed paint.

They were all laughing now, practically their entire bodies were covered with crazy colors.

Adel though, wasn't very amused when she saw the two youngsters.

"What did you do to yourselves?" Adel gasped, getting a towel to wipe some off her Garde's face.

"Me and Eight were just painting." Seven explained.

Adel sighed. "You don't paint yourselves, silly."

Just then, Reynolds, Eight's Cêpan, arrived. He was chuckling at the scene, wiping some paint off his charge's forehead just like what Adel was doing.

"You should keep an eye out for your boy more often." Adel scolded, ushering Seven out of the room and into the washing area. Reynolds ran his index finger along his neck, the universal sign for execution.

Eight laughs and they both go off to the washing area as well.

…

Number Two was always labeled as a crybaby; the weak one. She did everything she could to be super strong like Number Six but she can't seem to get the hang of it.

Conrad always told her that she would grow up to be a super strong Elder and defeat all of the big bad meanies in the world but she didn't seem to believe him. Unfortunately for her, she was having self-esteem issues.

Her best buddy, Number Three, always told her, "My Grandma used to say to me, 'All of you will be smart and brave and strong.' And I don't know what that means but I know it's a good thing because Grandma never says bad things. Ever."

Two would simply laugh, amused at her friend's antics. She thought he was super cute but also super silly.

She was playing with dollies by the big windows of the ship. Three was with her, grunting.

"Can't we play with superheroes?" he begged.

Two giggles but shakes her head. "No! We play with dollies, not superheroes."

"But why do I haff to do what ya say?" Three cries.

"Because I say so!" Two giggles again.

Three sighs but his eyes light up. He walked over to open a little wooden box on the shelf that was full of toys and opened it. It contained a lot of fabrics and needles.

Two stood up, slapping Three's hand away from the box.

"Owwy…" Three mumbled, sucking his thumb.

"Why'd ya do that for?!" he demanded.

"Conrad said we don't touch that box! That box is for grown-ups!"

Three sighed. "I'm not gonna do anythin bad! I'm just gonna make capes!"

Two saw nothing wrong with this do she nodded slowly. "Well, okay… If you say so…"

Three flashes a crooked grin and gets a bright red cloth from the box.

He folded it into half and folded it again, his tiny fingers stretching wider than ever.

After he made the creases, he grabbed a scissors and cut little rectangles from the cloth. He tied them around Two's dollies' necks before she can have a say.

He hands them back to her. "There. That way, your dollies won't be so lame."

Three was about to put the scissors back in the box when the blade pricked one of his small fingers. Blood pours out and Three cries out for his Cêpan.

His Cêpan, Donald, rushes in and dabs Three's finger with a cloth.

"What happened?" he asks Two frantically. He had a tendency for overreacting at times like these.

"Three… he… cut his finger on the scissors!" Two sputters. Donald nods and takes the still-crying little boy to the bathroom to bandage his wound.

Two was also crying now, thinking it was all her fault. Her Cêpan rushes to her and carries her.

"What's wrong, Two?" he asked, worry evident in his expression.

"It's my fault Three's finger bleeded!" Two says.

He rubs circles around her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Two. You tried to stop him, didn't you?"

Two nods on his shoulder, still crying.

"Then that means you tried. And that's enough." He reassures her.

Two finally stops crying and nods, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Once again, thanks for reading and supporting my story(ies)! It makes me feel really great. Also, sorry for all the spelling errors on the last chapter! It was like half past midnight when I wrote it and my eyes were drooping but I promised myself that I was going to update both of my stories and I have achieved my goal! Huzzah! (This is about the time you guys clap for me for staying awake and finishing it.)**

**And now that I'm done celebrating, here's Chapter 3!**

Number Seven was always in the background. Number Six was the strong one, Number Two was the one who cried a lot, Number Five screamed a lot, and Number One rolled her eyes a lot. She didn't have any weird traits or anything remarkable about herself.

All of the other girls were really pretty and even though her Grandma always used to tell her that she was really pretty too, she felt otherwise.

She couldn't sleep even though her Cêpan, Adel, just told her a really super nice bedtime story about a Loric hero who saved everyone from the big bad meanie guys.

She got up from her bed and went under it. She pulled out a little cardboard box that contained twelve cans of paint with different colors.

She pulled out a paintbrush and dipped it in the pink paint can. She smeared it across her lips. It tasted funny but she wanted to look nice so she dipped her paintbrush into another can that contained red paint and smeared it across her squishy cheeks.

Suddenly, Adel quietly peeked in and saw the mess her charge created.

"Seven!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

Seven shrugged. "I was painting."

Adel grabbed some napkins from the bedside drawer and wiped some off her face.

She sighed. "I already told you not to paint yourself, right?"

Seven shrugged again, her big brown eyes gleaming in the dim light of the room.

Adel ushered Seven into the bathroom _again._

She dipped a cloth in a basin of water and began smearing paint off her cheeks.

After she was done, she sat Seven down on the bed and decided to have a little chat with her.

"Seven, honey, why did you paint yourself again?"

Seven shrugged.

"Come on." Adel sighed. "You did it because of something. What is it?"

Seven gulped before replying, "Because I wanted to be prettier."

Adel shook her head. "You're already very pretty, Seven. You don't need to do that in order to be pretty because you already are." Adel explained carefully.

But Seven didn't budge.

"But Six is pretty too! And so is One! And Two! And Five! I want to be… special."

Adel was going to say something again but Seven cut her off. "You paint yourself too! I saw you! You were painting your mouth with red paint from a tube thingy! So why can't I paint myself?"

Adel chuckled.

"That isn't paint, honey. That's makeup."

Seven sputters. She didn't know what to say anymore so she just said her good night to Adel and slept in her nice bed.

…

The next morning, Seven and the others had their breakfast and they all have at least an hour to play around until training starts. She didn't like training; it always made her feel so tired. But she knew training was important. Adel said so.

She went to Adel's room and grabbed a little box from her purse.

She tucked it under her arm and headed for the bathroom.

On the way, she saw Three all alone. She wanted him to have a friend so she helped him to his feet and told him her plan.

"Do you want to paint with me?" Seven offered.

Three looked curious. "Why?"

"Because paint makes you all pretty!"

The little boy wrinkled his nose.

"I don't wanna be pretty! I wanna be… hawdsommmee."

Seven smiled. "Well you can be hawdsome if you wanna! Let's go!"

And with that, both of them were inside the bathroom, on top of stools so they can see themselves in the mirror.

The bathroom door was locked because they didn't want to get caught by their Cêpans.

Seven put some purple powder on her eyelids with a little brush and put some pink powder on her cheeks.

She also put some red tube paint on her lips and put her hair up like how Adel sometimes does.

"There." She announced, putting her 'painting tools' back in the box.

Three still wasn't finished; he didn't know where to put some of the stuff so Seven helped him out.

She got some white powder and smeared it all over his face.

He giggled. "This thing tastes funny!"

Lucky for them the powder was non-toxic or else the others would have had a scar before the ship even landed.

Seven also got some black paint and smeared it on Three's eyelids.

She combed Three's hair a little bit and smiled to herself, feeling accomplished.

Three was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door.

Seven gasped. "Who is it?" she asks.

"Seven? Is that you? It's Adel. Come out, I need to use the bathroom."

"Ummm, I can't! Three is here with me and… he's doing something really important!" Seven sputters.

Adel put her hands on her hips. "Why is Three there with you? And please finish what you're doing! I need to get inside, Seven!"

Seven gasped again and hid the box under the sink. She removed her ponytail and hid her face in her hair.

She ran to the door and opened it up, rushing past Adel to get to her room.

Adel gasped at what she saw:

Three was standing on his tippity toes up on a stool, poking his face which was covered with whites and blacks all over. His hair was smoothed back but little strands of it peeked out.

"_Seven."_ Adel muttered, brushing paint off someone's face for the _third _time this week. _No, _she corrected herself. _This isn't paint. It's my makeup!_

"Three… where did you get that?" Adel asked, pointing to a box under the sink.

Three shook his little head side-to-side vigorously.

"I don't knooooowww… Seven bringed it with her and she… said we could play with them!"

Adel nodded, wiping Three's face clean.

"Next time, ask someone's permission first before you play with these kinds of things, okay?"

Three nodded. "Am I in twobble?"

Adel chuckled despite the situation.

"No, no." she said, patting his back and rushing out of the room to find her Garde.

She raced to her bedroom, and, sure enough, Seven was on the bed, her back facing the doorway.

Adel gently sat on the bed and tapped Seven's shoulder.

"Seven, honey, what's wrong?"

"I… feel bad!"

"Why?"

"I stole your painting thingies!"

Adel cooed closer to the girl. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

Seven finally turned to face her. Her big eyes grew even bigger as she said, "You're not?"

Adel smiled, nodding.

"I'm still soowyy, Adel."

Adel put her arms around the girl's slim body.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again, okay?"

The girl nodded and said, "I… I love you, Adel."

Adel smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she whispered back, "I love you too, Seven."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks so much for all the support! They're all awesome. Seriously. Every view/review/follow/favorite makes me smile. So keep them coming! And now here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Everybody was always so confident that Number Four would be strong and powerful. That he would eventually rescue Lorien from every single being out there.

He wasn't so sure, though. He thought the others were already much more powerful, even at their young age. Number Nine, for example, was always eager to train; eager to be more powerful than he already is. Number Six, too, was always up to do calisthenics and one-on-ones. She was super confident that she would protect Lorien from the big meanies.

Four always liked training too. He wasn't as fast or as strong as the others, but he was determined.

On one of their daily lectures about Lorien, Brandon was saying how one of them would be Pittacus Lore, the strongest Elder in all of Lorien.

Of course, Six and Nine wanted to be him even though they didn't fully understand everything yet.

After their little lecture, Brandon secretly told Four that he thought he'd be Pittacus Lore.

"Really?" Four asks, eyes glistening.

Brandon nodded. "Yup."

Four looked down. "But… Six and Nine are… stwonger!"

Brandon smiled at his little Garde; still so innocent, not at all like the warrior he will soon become. He was confident, though, that Number Four would be one of the most powerful Garde that would ever live.

"They are right now. But soon, you'll be even stronger than they are."

Four looked up, his big blue eyes getting even bigger. "Pwomise?"

Brandon chuckled. "Promise."

For some people, it would take a whole lot of convincing to make Four believe their words, but for Four, Brandon's promise was enough.

…

It was playtime for Number Six and the other young Garde.

On this particular day, Six was bored. She already played with all of the toys with her bestest friends, Number Five and Number Seven. So she decided to have some fun.

She walked over to where Number Four was playing with his Cêpan, Brandon.

She snatched the superhero action figure Four was playing with and waved it in the air.

"Hey! Give that back!" he squealed, balling his tiny hands into tiny fists.

Six just smirked. "Why should I?"

"Because… it was mine first!" he sputtered, standing up.

"Well it's mine now!" Six exclaimed, walking out of the room and into their sleeping quarters, feeling quite proud of herself. _Now I can have fun, _she thought.

Four merely watched as the young brunette walked away. He felt sad that he couldn't defend himself. No, he didn't feel sad. He felt _weak._

Finally, he couldn't handle it anymore and walked right out of the room, his Cêpan trailing behind him He marched to Six's room, stomping his little feet one after the other.

"Hey!" he screamed when he saw Six sitting on the floor, his action figure in one hand and a glass of chocolate milk in the other.

"What?" Six yelled back, her pretty face messy from the milk.

"Give me that back!" he exclaimed, pointing madly at his toy.

His Cêpan just stood back, prepared to step in any minute. But right now, he was curious of what his little charge was up to.

"Why should I?" Six glared.

Four stopped to think for a while. He didn't really know _why. _He just knew that he wanted his toy back.

He grunted and walked inside the room.

"Because I said so!" he shouted, all his anger finally showing. Six was a little bit shocked. Four was always the shy, meek boy and seeing him be all up in her face like this was definitely new.

She grunted, getting up on her feet and placing the glass of milk on the floor.

"Well what if I don't want to?"

Four lets out a small battle cry before snatching the toy from the girl's hands. Six toppled backwards from shock, knocking over the glass and breaking it into a million bajillion pieces.

Some of the glass shards hit her arm, causing them to bleed. Six cries, her arms flailing by her side.

"Oh no!" Four shouts, rushing to help.

He helps her up but she just keeps crying and crying. Finally, that's where Brandon stepped in, carrying the little girl and rushing her to their clinic.

Luckily, her Cêpan, Kater, was there, cutting up cotton balls and putting them inside a plastic cylinder.

"Kater!" Brandon shouts, setting Six down the bed. One has already recovered and is now stubbornly training with the other Garde.

"What happened?" Kater replies, getting some tweezers, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol.

"She and Four had a fight."

Kater nods and uses the tweezers to pull some of the shards out. Six winces with every move, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shh, baby. It's going to be alright, Six. This is just going to hurt a tiny little bit."

Six was nodding as Kater soaks the cotton balls in alcohol and very carefully dabs them on Six's wounds.

"Ahh! No more, please!" Six begged, squeezing Kater's green tunic.

"I'm sorry, Six, but I need to do this."

"Why?!"

"So your wounds won't be infected."

Six grunts and closes her eyes, readying herself for the pain.

Kater dabs once again. Six whimpers but tells herself to endure it. _You'll never be Pittacus if you're such a crybaby! _she told herself.

After the painful dabbing, Kater bandaged up Six's wounds and sent her back to their room. She says she needs to take a nap.

…

Just when Six was about to go nappy, she heard a small knock on the door.

"Kater?" she asks.

"Umm, no…" the voice replied. It was Four.

Six immediately scowled. "What do ya want?"

Four shifted in his place nervously, twisting the doorknob from left to right.

"I… wanted to apologlise…"

Six furrowed her brow. _What's apologlise?_

Finally, Four opened the door. The room was dark. There were crayon paintings all over the walls—courtesy of Five—that were visible through the glow-in-the-dark moon and stars stickers on the ceiling. On the far left corner of the room, Number One was sleeping, her hands squeezing her doll.

Number Five was also asleep, her arms and legs spread out on the bed.

Four felt intrusive in entering the girls' bedroom, but he has to do what Brandon tells him to: apologlise to Number Six.

He slowly crept closer to her, careful not to bump into anything in the dark.

"I… I apologlise!"

"What's apologlise?" Six asked, tilting her head to the side.

Four shakes his head, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I don't know! But Brandon told me to apologlise to you! He said it was like… saying sowwy to someone!" he sputters.

_Ah, _Six thought. _Apologize! Not apologlise!_

"You mean apologize, silly Billy!"

Four nodded vigorously even though he wanted to say his name wasn't Billy.

"Okay! I _apologize. _I'm sowwy for giving you boo-boos, Six…"

Six crossed her arms defiantly.

"Why should I?" she asked, but she was smiling to herself in the dark. _Four is such a silly Billy…_

"Because I really super duper meaned it! I meaned it!"

Six giggles, patting Four's shoulders. "Okay, okay. But if you do it again, I'll smack you! Deal?"

Four nods. "Deal!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Again, thanks so much for all the support! They really make me happy.**

**So here's Chapter Five! Enjoy!**

"I'm gonna be Pittatuhs!" Nine declares, going in the middle of the room and waving his arms all around.

It was time for training and the Cêpans were preparing all the needed equipment, leaving the Garde to some alone time.

"Nine…" Sandor sighed, walking towards his Garde. It was his first time in the training room. They wanted him to "observe" what they did in there so that next time, he'll be the one training his charge. They were tired of him, to say the least.

"What, Sandor?" Nine called.

"Just sit down and wait for the others to finish preparing." He replied calmly, guiding Nine to the corner of the room, where the others were.

"What if I don't want to, huh?"

Sandor sighed again. "Well you still have to do what they want. They're the bosses, okay?"

Nine grunts as a response, clearly unpleased with this. He didn't want to take orders from some meanies in weird, green dresses.

Soon, the Cêpans were finally done and they assigned the pairs for the one-on-ones.

One is battling Eight, Two is battling Three, Four was up against Five, Six was paired up with Nine, and since there wasn't a partner for Seven, she did calisthenics first.

…

"You're going down!" Six announces as they take their positions on each side of the room. They were on a big red mat. Kater explained that it would cushion their fall if one of them falls over.

"No, I'm not! I'm going up! Above you because you're such a loser!" Nine snaps.

Six just fixes him with a glare. She knows she's much stronger than him anyway.

Brandon blows the whistle, signaling them to start.

Nine crashes on top of Six on the mat. He achieved his goal of being on top of her, to say the least.

Six throws her tiny fist on Nine's forehead, sending him toppling backwards, rubbing his temples. "Ow…."

Six stood up and ran to Nine, grabbing him in a headlock.

"I'm gonna be Pittacus!" Six shouted into Nine's ear.

"What?!" Nine shouted, flailing his arms to get Six off. "You're not! I'm gonna be Pittatuhs!"

Six chuckled. "How're ya gonna be him if you can't even say his name right?"

Nine struggled free of her grip. He grabs Six's waist and pins her to the floor, her little legs kicking massively at his chest.

"Yeah, I can! It's Pittatuhs!"

"No it's not!" Six argues, sending an uppercut to Nine's jaw. She misses by _this _much. "It's Pittacus, not Pittatuhs!"

"That's what I said! Pittatuhs!"

Six just sighed, kicking Nine's arms. This was turning into a head-to-head fight, both of them giving it their all.

Finally, Six punched Nine's head sending him toppling.

She put him in another headlock and counted to three.

"One… two… three… I won! I won! Kater, did you see that? I won!"

Kater clapped and guided Six to the area where they had clean clothes, towels, and water.

Nine pouted and headed to where Sandor was watching.

Sandor noticed his Garde's look and rushed to him, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, kid. You did great!"

Nine looks up. "Really?"

"Yeah, kid."

"But… she still won! How am I supposed to be Pittatuhs if I can't win against her! She has cooties!"

Though Sandor didn't knew how Six having "cooties" could affect Nine's loss, he still picked up the young Garde and put him on his lap. He was heavy and Sandor was struggling a little bit, but he managed.

"Kid, you don't have to be so down on yourself. You did great!"

Finally, Nine grinned one of his signature grins and heads out to get some water.

After the training was done, everyone had a little time for themselves. The Cêpans decided to plan out what's going to happen when they arrived on Earth.

…

Seven was on a corner of the ship, scribbling on a piece of paper. She felt sad since she wasn't chosen as one of the originals for the one-on-ones.

Her eyes light up when she sees her best buddy, Eight. She felt immediately happier, but was still pretty much upset.

He plops down next to her, leaning forward to see what she was doing.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm drawing my family." She replies, drawing her Grandma.

He points to a girl with a frown on her face. "Is this you? Why're you sad?"

Seven shifts uncomfortably. She doesn't want to talk about it. But she knows confiding in her bestest friend would help her. Her Grandma told her so.

"It's… because… I didn't get to battle…" she says, shyly looking at the ground and studying her drawing.

Eight scoots over and puts his arm around her shoulder. "That's okay! You can always battle tomorrow! It'll be super cool and we'll be up against each other but I'm gonna beat ya!"

Seven giggles a little. "Okay, but next time, you're going to lose!"

Eight nods eagerly. "Okay!"

…

"Come on, Five, it's dinner time." Kentra urged, pulling her Garde away from the toy box.

"But, Kentraaaaaaa," Five whined, grabbing onto a doll. "I don't wanna…"

Kentra chuckled softly, picking her little girl up and resting her head on her shoulder. "But you have to, Five. So that you can be big and strong!"

Five's little green eyes grew even bigger as she said, "Stronger than everybody else?"

Kentra laughed again as she said, "Yes."

Five tugged on Kentra's hair. "Pwomise, Kentwah?"

"Promise." Kentra replied. In that moment, she would have promised her anything.

…

They were the last ones to arrive in the dining room. Plates were spread out immaculately in the long wooden table. At the end of it, Brandon sat, ready to say a blessing.

Kentra put Five down next to Six and sat down next to Nine.

"Okay, people. Let's begin." Brandon says as all the Cepans bow their heads and say a quick prayer to the Elders. The Garde just watch, amazed.

As soon as the prayers were finished, the Cepans distributed the food all around the table.

"What's this?" Nine shouted, poking his plate.

"It's food, Nine. Just eat." Sandor commanded but Nine wouldn't budge.

"But why is it all green?"

"They're called vegetables, Nine. Just eat them."

Nine wasn't amused at all. He grabbed a handful of the green stuff and flung it across the table. It landed on Number One's hair. Disgusted, she grabbed whatever she was eating and threw it to Nine. But it landed on Eight's cheek.

"Food fight!" Eight announced and soon enough, the Garde were throwing random dishes at each other, their clothes and faces were matted with sauce and dressing, apple juice, and various other food stains.

The white tablecloth was also covered with different stains. Nine and Three are on top of the table, flinging some peas here and there. The Cepans have tried to calm them down but they were too excited. Reynolds was having fun too, but he urged his Garde to stop.

"Everybody stop!" Brandon screamed. Everybody stopped and looked at his direction.

The Cepans eventually managed to stop the Garde from damaging the walls of the ship.

"Enough." Kentra demanded, guiding the little Garde girls to the bathroom to get them cleaned up and ready for bed.

The Grade giggled amongst themselves. They knew they were going to be in big trouble but what they did was _fun. _And that was what mattered in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey! So sorry I haven't been updating. I've been very, very busy but I managed to slip this one in. Again, thanks so much for all the support on BOTH of my stories! It's really overwhelming. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

"Mommy, what are Leguhsees?" Number Five asks her Cêpan, Kentra. Kentra smiles, already feeling close to her little Garde.

"Legacies are like superpowers, honey." She replies warmly. Five's eyes widen. She could already imagine all the super cool superpowers she's gonna have someday.

"Ooh! Will I be able to fly, Kentra? Oh please say yes! I wanna be able to fly and fly and fly!" She exclaims, her bright green eyes going wider as each moment passes.

Kentra laughs. "I don't know, sweetie. We'll just have to wait and see."

Five's smile suddenly turns into a pout. "But I wanna get my superpowers NOW!"

Suddenly, Nine came over, tumbling over a toy truck. "Hey! I wanna have powers too!"

Eight joins in, followed by Number Seven. "We want some powers too!"

Soon, the whole Garde was at Kentra's feet, begging her to give them superpowers. She tried to shake them off and tell them that they'll have to wait, but they wouldn't budge. The other Cêpans just enjoyed the show. Kentra didn't find it very funny at all. If the kids keep begging like this, they won't learn to be content with what they have: a bad trait for a young Loric to have.

"Now, now kids. Settle down and get ready for training." She commanded, a little bit too angrily. The young Garde members just shook their heads, chuckling a little bit at the Cêpan's discomfort.

"No!" exclaims Eight, happily. "We wanna get superpoweeeeeerrsss!"

Kentra finally stopped in her tracks, putting her hands on her hips. "And you'll get them if you _train._"

Their eyes widen. _Is she saying the truth? Maybe. But what if she's just lying! Then I'll get all tired for nuffin'._

Finally, Number Six budges.

"Well, okay! If you say so!" she mumbles, taking off to the training room. Four follows her then.

"Do you promiiiiiisseeee?" Eight asks suspiciously.

Kentra nods vigorously, desperate to get the kids to train. "Yes!"

That answer was good enough for the six-year-old who then walked towards the training room, his hands on Seven's shoulders, pushing her with him.

The others soon followed, unconvinced, but otherwise giving in.

…

Five is wandering around the ship, finding a high enough place. She finally found a few cardboard boxes stacked high in one corner of the ship. They contained canned goods, which she supposed were enough to hold up her weight.

She carefully climbed on top, propping her bare feet on the little spaces. She also tried her best not to make any noise. It was nighttime after all, and she didn't want Kentra or anyone else sneaking in on her little act.

She almost fell down twice but kept her composure as she sits down on top, the boxes wobbling a little bit here and there, but was pretty stable nonetheless.

She sighs a little bit, feeling a lil bit lonely on top of those boxes, wishing her sister was there. But Kentra says she's somewhere far away; a better place than here. Five didn't know any place better than where she was right now: with her Kentra and little Garde friends. _What could be better?_

Finally, she finished daydreaming and did what she just _had _to do. She steadily stood up, using the wall for support. She looks down nervously, the little tiles on the floor looking teenier and tinier than ever. She was so high up, she almost felt dizzy. But she reminded herself that to be able to fly, she should learn to get used to being so high up.

She took a deep breath and jumped.

She was expecting wings to suddenly grow from her back, arching themselves in such a way that she wouldn't fall. Or at least feel some sort of stopping motion.

But she didn't stop.

She kept falling until she landed face-first on the floor of the ship, smacking her forehead right in the middle, leaving a bumpy red spot. Now she really felt dizzy, her surroundings blurring and spinning around it was almost a blur. She was confused by this, since her world has never spun like that before, so she screamed. She wailed and screamed for Kentra to come over, but she wouldn't.

After a few minutes, the spinning has slowed down and Five managed to sit herself up. Suddenly, the world seemed darker and eerier and she was momentarily scared. She was also disappointed that her plan has failed dramatically. But most of all, she was angry at Kentra for promising her that if she trained, she'd have superpowers.

She started crying then, thinking, _Kentra is such a liar! If she really loves me, she wouldn't be such a liar!_

Her wails finally got Kentra's attention, who dashed out of her sleeping quarters and to Five immediately.

Kentra gasped. Her young Garde has gotten a black eye.

"Five, what happened?" she asks gently, picking up her Garde and resting her head on her shoulders.

"You a liar, Kentra!" she whined. "You said if I trained, I'm gonna get superpowers! But when I tried to use 'em, I just fell!"

Kentra sighed, rubbing circles around her back. "I'm sorry, honey. But you shouldn't have done that. It was very foolish of you."

Five continued crying, still angry.

"But you saiiiiiiddddd!"

Kentra sighed, sitting cross-legged on the floor, Five still on her lap. She didn't know what to do. She knew it was wrong of her to promise something like that, but she didn't know the kids would take it _that _seriously.

She picked Five up and walked towards the little hospital room. The sheets were still on the bed, from when One was sick. Kentra grabbed an ice pack from the cooler on the corner and placed it on top of Five's black eye.

"C-c-cold!" Five whined, squirming.

Kentra just placed her hands on both of the Garde's shoulders. Five got the hint, and sat still.

"Listen, Five." Kentra begins, sitting down on the bed next to her charge. "You have to train, even though you don't like it. And if you do, you're going to grow up to be big and strong. And when you're old enough, you'll have superpowers."

Five's one good eye widens. "You pwomise, Kentwa?"

Kentra smiled and linked her pinky in Five's. "Promise."

…

"Come onnnnn, Seven! We're going to miss them!" Number Eight whined, tapping his watch-less wrist impatiently like he saw his grandma do one time.

Seven giggled, putting the last few crayons on a little cardboard box. She and Eight are going on an adventure to watch all the big glowing rocks from outside the ship. They're gonna watch it together, and Seven is going to draw some pictures of them to tape on the walls, so when they're both feeling down, they'll have a bunch of nice drawings to look at.

Finally, Seven finished putting all her art materials in the box and she and Eight headed out.

Together, they pressed their foreheads against the glass, watching all the big rocks float by.

"Quick! Draw them!" Eight exclaimed, smiling wildly at his companion. Seven nodded her head and got out the pencil and paper from the box.

She started to draw a bunch of big, wobbly circles then drew some smaller circles inside of them. She colored them in with a black and gray crayon. She also drew the dark blue galaxy, the ship's window, and Eight.

She finally finished doodling and handed the piece of paper to Eight. Eight's beautiful green eyes widen in pleasure, clutching the piece of paper close to his heart.

"I love it! Do more! Do more!"

And she did more.

They spent about two hours just laughing and drawing and watching the stars. They both felt nice and warm inside after that, feeling very content and happy.

"Eight!" Seven giggled, putting her art materials back inside the box. "Let's do this again!"

Eight nodded approvingly, giving Seven a half-hug. "Yeah!"

After a few more minutes of star gazing, Seven sat down and looked at Eight seriously. Her big brown eyes gleaming in the ship's dim lights.

"Eight, this is my favorite day of my entire life!"

Eight grinned triumphantly, feeling happy that his bestest friend enjoyed his company. "Mine, too!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. Like I said, I've been busy. But thanks so much for all the support! Wow.**

**So anyway! Here's Chapter 7! :D**

"Excuse me; I'd like to apply for a job." Crayton says, tapping the clerk on the front desk. He hated the place; boring, dull, and lifeless. Not at all what he's like. But he desperately needs a job. His landlord is getting pretty frustrated with his extremely late payments—and Lorics never get frustrated, so that's saying _something._

"I'm sorry, but we aren't accepting jobs at the moment." The clerk replies calmly. Crayton sighs and walks out.

He's been looking for a job for about a month now, but no one would hire him. He was thinking to maybe just live at his sister's for a while. _She wouldn't mind that, right? I _am _her brother._

Suddenly, a huge, deafening crash broke him out of his train of thought. He whipped his head around, scared and somewhat confused. He tried to remain calm as he walked around the pavement, searching for the source. _Maybe it was just those punks trying out some fireworks. The Festival _is _coming soon._

But the source weren't just some kids fooling around. No, it was much worse. A huge spaceship was parked in the middle of the area. Hundreds of men in uniform pile outside. Their expressionless faces and gigantic guns tell him they aren't friends. They are monsters.

They are Mogadorians.

He quickly finds a place to hide out, or at least a weapon to fight with. They have come. The prophecy. It's coming true. The Mogadorians are here, invading Lorien.

He could only find a long, sharp shard of broken glass from a house that was bombed nearby. It will have to do, considering the circumstances. He picks it up and walks towards the Garde, who are displaying a beautiful show of their Legacies, trying with all their might to protect Lorien. But Crayton knew that once the future Garde members are loaded into the ship, all of Lorien will be wiped out. Now, he wishes that he had become a Mentor Cêpan so that he can at least try to raise a Garde member that is capable of saving a planet. But he's just an unemployed jerk living off of his mother's packages.

But this isn't the time for self-loathing.

This is the time to fight.

Though he knew Lorien wouldn't last long, he still fought to give the Garde enough time to escape to a safer place—to Earth.

With his glass shard in hand, he manages to slash a few of the Mogs in the throat, sending pools of dark blood flying at his way. His clothes are a complete mess—stained with blood and ash and dust.

But in the middle of his risk-taking adventure, he was stopped dead in his tracks by an old man. His gray hair sticking out in all directions, the wrinkles on the corners if his eyes make him look like he's always smiling, he seems to mean well. And Crayton then realized that he wasn't just an ordinary old man. He was Loridas—one of Lorien's Elders.

He's carrying a baby on his hands, wrapped in a pink towel. The baby seems to be a newborn—born in the middle of chaos.

Loridas shoves the baby into his arms, his eyes frantic. "Quick! There's another ship at the edge of town, get her there safely! She's the tenth! The first ship has already fled! But you can make it of you go right now."

Crayton didn't have any time to ask questions or to even disagree. He simply did what the Elder told him and ran as quickly as he could. To save one of the last hopes of a dying race—that was something he wanted to do. Some Chimæra trail behind Crayton's feet, acting as bodyguards to protect the Loric baby.

Some of the blood from Crayton's hands has gotten on the baby's torso, but he didn't mind. There would be plenty of time for washing up later. What was important now was that he gets the child to safety no matter what happens.

Finally, he sees it. The second ship was parked a few feet from the LDA. Three people were loading it up with some food crates and boxes of clothes—enough to last them a year or so.

Crayton dashed up the stairs of the ship and was welcomed by the ship's driver, Nolan.

Nolan understood Crayton's hurry, and told some other people to finish loading up the ship.

Soon, they were taking off.

Crayton sighs as he coos the baby in his hands. She's crying, wailing her arms over her head. One of the ship's crew, a middle aged woman named Naomi, gives a bottle of milk to Crayton. He takes it and feeds the baby gently, smiling as she slowly calms down. Crayton had never taken care of a baby before, never even thought of having kids, but he had a feeling growing up with this beautiful Loric child would be an amazing experience for him.

…

Ten months into their trip, Crayton and the other members of the ship, Naomi, Sundon, and Lossan, have each helped Number Ten to be the healthy, baby girl that she now is. None of them knew what to name her, so they just continued to call her Ten.

"Pa-pa!" Ten coos, giggling up at her papa. 'Papa' is her favorite word to say now, and Crayton is more than proud.

"Yes, my princess?" he gently asks, smiling down at her. Her short hair was tied into three little pigtails, making her look extremely adorable.

"Uppy uppy up!" she shouted, her hands stretching above her head. Crayton gladly picked her up and tickled her belly. She laughed and laughed, her big brown eyes practically glowing with happiness.

"Stwop it, Pa-pa!" she yelled, already speaking in full sentences. She was a smart girl. Crayton knew that, one day, Number Ten is going to grow up to be a beautiful, smart, and strong Garde member—one of the most powerful Garde members that ever lived.

He shook his head, laughing. "No!"

Ten tried to pout, but she couldn't because she was then overcome with laughter and giggles.

Finally, Crayton stopped.

Ten looked up at her father's eyes and very slowly said, "I wuv you Pa-pa…"

Crayton smiled, "I love you too, sweetheart."

And in that moment, Crayton felt as if he was really worth something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Guess what; we've reached over 1000 views! Thank you so much! Thanks for supporting my fics even if I update only once a week. So anyway! Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy.**

Watching from one side of the room, in a dusty little corner, Number One couldn't help but be annoyed that instead of being home with her Grandma, playing with her friends and talking about the upcoming Moon Quarter Festival, she's hurdling off into space in search for a safe home away from all the destruction those big scary guys did to Lorien.

She still doesn't understand much about what happened, except for what Hessu told her: some meanies called "Mogadorians" came from a big, gross, and miserable planet called "Mogadore" and wanted to attack Lorien, because of all the riches that can be found on Lorien's core. And they had to wipe out all of Lorien for that to happen.

For most children, that story would have made them sad, and maybe even scared. But One was a courageous little girl, and she promised that, one day, she will avenge all of Lorien, and wipe out the _entire _Mogadorian race for what they did to her family.

…

"Hey! What are you doin?!" Number Nine excitedly asks her. One was annoyed about that. She was just innocently looking at the big floating rocks from outside the ship, and Nine just _had _to barge in and ruin it all for her.

"Nothing." She huffed as she walked away and towards her room. But Nine was persistent, and he followed her all the way out in the other side of the ship.

One spun around and saw the dark-haired four year old grinning up at her. "Why do you keep following me?!"

"Because I wanna see what you're going to do!"

"Why?!"

Nine shifted uncomfortably. The real reason he was bugging One was because he had nothing else to do, no one else to play with. Sandor was off to some Cêpan meeting with all the other Cêpans, and he didn't really have any friends, so he figured he's just see what Number One was up to, and maybe join in on the fun.

"Because… because I have nothing else to do!"

One nodded vaguely. She had nothing else to do to, except maybe watch those big rocks some more. She was also like Nine, in a way. They both didn't have too many friends on the ship.

So then, One decided that they should just tell stories from their lives back on Lorien. She told him about her three best friends, Luana, Alura, and Talina. She told him about her Grandma, and the delicious cranberry pies she makes during her birthday celebrations. She told him about her huge backyard filled with pretty flowers and minty-smelling plants. She told him about her Chimæra, Tabu, who died during the invasion. And she told him about her parents, how they never had time to really bond with her, but she loved them anyway.

And, in turn, he told her about his Grandpa, and how he makes the best soup in the whole entire galaxy. He told her about his Chimæra, Buscoe, who he would ride into the woods and search for some food for his Grandpa. He told her about his big house that was made from some wood they gathered. He told her about all the games they would play during the holidays, and about how his parents would come back from training and tell him amazing stories about their adventures together. And then, finally, he told her about how he promised to his grandpa, to his parents, to his planet, that he would forever fight for Lorien.

…

"Dinner time!" Brandon announced, clapping his hands together. The Cêpans then ushered the little Garde into the dinner room, sitting them down on one of the wooden chairs.

Ever since the last dinner fiasco, Brandon has replaced the pristine white tablecloth with an old, mangy, brown cloth, just in case.

"But I don't _wanna _have dinner!" Five complained, pouting. Kentra ignored her, though, and just kept on walking towards the table.

The other Garde didn't complain much. They were all happily eating their food rations, all thinking about the same thing: What would Earth be like?

Earth sounded like a nice planet: full of happy people and amazing places. Brandon also said over dinner that the Earthlings look just like Lorics!

They were all pretty excited. Well, except for Five.

She didn't want to leave Lorien in the first place. And now that they were all friends on the ship, she didn't want to leave the ship, too.

"What is Earth like?" Two asked, peeking up from her plate and tugging at her Cêpan's tunic.

Conrad put his fork down and wiped his mouth. "Well, from what I've heard, Earth is just like Lorien! Only bigger. It's full of beautiful people and amazing places. And I've also heard that the food tastes spectacular! I'm sure you'll love it, sweetie."

And with that, Two smiled and continued eating, daydreaming about all the new places she'll see. It made her very, very excited.

The Cêpans knew that Earth wasn't really like that; they were only saying that to make the Garde perk up about their new lives on Earth. These days, you'd have to hold on to every piece of hope you find.

"Okay, children. After dinner, you all get one hour of playtime, then it's time for bed, okay?" Brandon announced.

The Garde nodded eagerly, their faces caked with sauce and bits of meat.

Maybe their new adventure isn't going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note: A short chapter, but I hope it's a good one! This is actually my personal favorite. So anyway, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hi! Again, thanks loads for all of your support. Really, all of you are made of awesome! I'm going to update both of my stories more frequently now, which is a good thing. I hope.**

**And here it is! Chapter 9!**

"Hey guys, do you like this ship?" Reynolds asked the Garde, smiling. He was on watch duty while they had playtime and the other Cêpans either slept or prepared for dinner.

"Yeah!" they all replied. Of course they liked the ship! It was really big and it was filled with their bestest friends and Cêpans.

"Then would you like to decorate it?" Rey inquired.

All of them looked at each other strangely.

"Decorate how?" Number Six asked for all of them.

Reynolds pulled a crate from behind him. It was full of cans filled with paints of different colors. It came with brushes of different shapes and sizes. Their eyes widened.

"You mean…" Five started but Reynolds cut her off with a grin.

All of the Garde eagerly grabbed their brushes and cans and went to all of the corners of the big ship to get ready.

"Ready?" asked Reynolds excitedly.

"Ready!" they all replied simultaneously.

And, with a jolt, they grabbed their brushes, dipped them in the paint, and smacked them against the walls.

Nine painted what looks like a rocket ship firing lasers out of its wings, destroying some blobs who were supposed to look like Mogadorians, but turned out to be black blobs with bald heads.

Seven and Eight joined forces together to draw Lorien, a perfectly round planet made of lush green and purples. Seven managed to sneak in a little heart with their names painted on them inside the drawing. Eight pretended to not notice.

Six drew her house that was big and defensive, ready for any type of attack. She drew it perfectly, with every detail intact. There was even a drawing of her and her grandmother standing outside the house, tending to their vegetable garden.

One drew a picture of her friends playing with her toys in their backyard, her Chimæra in the form of a huge eagle, flying over their heads with utmost precision.

Two drew the day she met Conrad. He was carrying her and she was holding on to a fluffy teddy bear. They were on their way to the park so she could meet some of the other Garde.

Three painted a simple picture of his grandpa. He captured his tender smile and thoughtful eyes quite well for a three-year-old. In the background, the forest stood calmly, their tiny branches swinging in the breeze.

Five settled to painting some flowers. Red, pink, blue, and white flowers resting on a branch of a tree. The background contained a huge yellow circle peeking over a mountain of white blobs that looked like clouds; a setting sun, the symbol of hope.

Four was on his knees, his arms stretched upwards, awkwardly holding two paintbrushes. He wanted to try painting his house, with all the nice wooden furniture and all his toys inside. But he didn't really know how. He wasn't much of an artist, anyway.

But he decided to give it a go. He dipped the brush in a brown paint can and got ready to work.

After a few moments, a rectangular-shaped house stood in front of Four. He was quite pleased with his work, considering it was his first time working with a paintbrush.

Moments later, the Garde stood proudly in front of their murals. Reynolds joined them, putting his arm around his own Garde.

"Well, little guys…" he started. "You did an amazing job! Now the ship's not so boring anymore, don't you thin—"

"REYNOLDS!" Brandon shouted angrily from the other side of the room, his tousled hair matching his wrinkled tunic.

He walked defiantly over to the group, eyes bulging every time he sees one of the paintings.

"_What did you do?" _Brandon heatedly asked.

The Garde broke into uproarious laughter while Reynolds, with a shrug, sputtered to find an answer.

…

"Everyone." Brandon said sternly, gathering all the Garde and Cêpans for a very special announcement.

"What's goin on, Bran?" Four asked meekly, tugging at his Cêpan's leg.

"Hush now, Four." He whispered back.

"Now, everyone. The ship is about to land, which means we are separating."

The Garde were shocked, confused, and sad.

"Where are we goin?" Seven asked, clinging to Eight as tightly as she could.

Brandon then handed every Cêpan a piece of paper with an address on it, a Greeter's name and contact number, a bag of Loric jewels, and some clothes for them and the Garde.

Every Cêpan nodded sullenly, taking all the belongings from Brandon and retreating back to their quarters to pack, leaving Brandon alone with the Garde.

"I don't get it," said Five. "Why do have to leave?"

Brandon stepped over and slowly caresses Five's hair. "Kentra will explain all of them to you soon, Five. Right now, go after her and help her pack, okay?"

Five nodded, still confused. She went to their sleeping quarters.

"I don't wanna leave you, Eight." Seven told her bestest friend, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Eight though, was unharmed. He still felt as if he and Seven would meet each other again, in a different time and place. And they'd still be best friends. He didn't worry if Seven was gonna change. He knew that she won't.

With a big grin on his face, Eight responded, "Don't worry, Seven! Rey told me that we're gonna see each other again! And we'll be really big and strong, with superpowers! Won't you like that? Huh?"

Seven smiled a little bit, lighting up her face. Eight thought she looked really pretty. "I guess so. But I'm still gonna miss you! You're my bestest friend in the whole world!"

Eight gave her a light hug. "Well, I'll miss you too! But we'll see each other again! Don't worry! And when we do, we'll never ever separate! Ever! Yeah!"

Seven started to light up then, her friend's enthusiasm mixing with her doubts.

She would miss Eight, definitely, and he would miss her, but they both knew that they would forever be in each other's minds and hearts, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey! So much gratitude towards the reviews, the views, and the follows/favorites. Thank you so much! **

**And now, to answer a question:**

**ilovetheLorienLegacies, no this fic is far from over! I don't know if you guys do, but I consider Adam, Sam, and even Sarah honorary Lorics because of what they had to go through to be with the Garde. So, I'm also going to be making chapters exclusively about them!**

**Here's the Adamus Sutekh one. Enjoy!**

"All commanders on alert, missiles ready, canons equipped, swords sharpened." One of the commanders' voices booms through the speaker. Loud murmurs surround the barren planet, loading up the ship with all the weapons they can get.

This is it.

The Great Expansion.

"Adamus, Ivanick, I expect you to be on your best behavior. No interrupting the staff. Stay with your mother at all times. I don't want you to ruing this Expansion because of your stupidity." Commander Andrakkus Sutekh demands before stepping inside the ship.

"Yes, sir." They both respond, giving a strong salute to the Mogadorian general.

They both step meekly into the ship and walk towards the Women's section. Though embarrassing, they were both specifically told to stay there with Adamus's mom and his baby sister, Kelly.

The ship roars to life as the pilot steers it towards the galaxies, like a bullet through a balloon.

The soldiers are preparing, strapping swords into their belts and canons up their shoulders.

"This is so lame," grumbles Ivan as he sits down in one of the benches next to wailing babies and exhausted mothers

"We aren't even allowed to go out there and see some Loric scum die. We're just supposed to sit here and do nothing while our race goes out and kills everybody." He continues.

Adamus sits down next to him gruffly and watches through the panel windows as the planets dwindle pass and the meteors bump into each other.

His mom is sitting on one of the benches, furiously trying to comfort Kelly of her obnoxious wails.

"Shut UP!" Ivanick cries out to Kelly, kicking a wall. Kelly cries harder.

Sighing, Ivanick shouted again, "DAD!"

Bolog Shu-Ra strides in, sword dangling from his waist. His face is hard and strong, his hands calloused, his steps heavy.

"What is it, boy?" he asks stepping down to one knee.

"Adamus's jerk sister won't shut up!" he whines, his brow furrowing with frustration. Adamus shifts uncomfortably next to him. He knows he should have defended his sister, but he couldn't. He couldn't even stand up for himself let alone for somebody else.

Bolog just shakes his head, mumbling about the children these days, and gets up to talk with the other Mogadorian soldiers.

The rest of the trip went about the same way it started: long, boring, tantrum-filled, and awkward. At least, for Adamus.

He knew that this will be a great moment in Mogadorain history. He knew that his father, the great Mogadorian general Andrakkus Sutekh, would proudly lead on the Mogadorian army as Setrakus Ra's right hand man.

But he still felt somewhat uneasy.

According to the Great Book, expansion was necessary. It was important for the Mogadorian race to keep on surviving. And, their beloved leader, Setrakus ra, has waited millennia to see the Loric race be wiped off the face of the galaxies. _Conquer all that is in our way, _quotes Setrakus Ra himself.

But he didn't think that bringing all these infants, children, and women was necessary. They could have just stayed home. They could have just stayed safe.

But they didn't.

Adamus's train of thought was cut off by the sudden lurch of the ship's uproarious landing.

He looks out on one of the panoramic windows and sees Lorien. Green grass covers the whole surface, the air was crisp and cool, the people were scattered around, mingling and laughing amongst themselves. Tall houses with colorful walls dot the corners, shops and parks were built to surround the city with playfulness only found in Lorien.

He watched as the Mogadorian soldiers filed out proudly from the ship, their weapons ready for battle. He watched as the smiles on the Lorics' faces slowly vanish, replaced with dangerous fear.

A soldier takes his place, draws out his sword, and beheads three Lorics in a row. This causes all of them to burst into commotion. Some run away, either to seek for help or to hide, yet some stay and fight. As if they had a chance.

Even with their powerful Legacies, they were no match for Mogadorian power.

"For Mogadorian progress!" the soldiers shout in unison as they behead the Lorics, slashing them with the sharp blades of their swords, blasting them with their deadly canons.

"Oh yeah!" screeches Ivanick as his father stabs a Loric in the chest. "Now for some real action!"

Adamus felt weird. He knew that he should have been happy—proud of the Mogadorians. But he wasn't. He felt… bad.

He felt bad that these Lorics would suffer just because they were the nearest planet from a sickly one. He felt bad that he was supposed to be enjoying watching a faithful race die. But he wasn't enjoying it. Not at all.

"What's wrong, Adamus?" asks his mother as he shoves a baby bottle into Kelly's mouth, another attempt to calm her down.

He said nothing.

He looked away from the gruesome view and retreated back to the benches.

"I've always known you were weak, Adamus." Ivanick sneers.

…

Andrakkus Sutekh strides inside the pearly white walls of the ship; his coat was dripping with blood, his face covered in the ash of his own people, his face was hard, but proud.

They did it.

The first step towards Mogadorian success.

"Where's my dad" asks Ivanick as all of the soldiers congratulate each other. Bolog Shu-Ra was nowhere to be found.

Andrakkus steps down on one knee and kneels in front of Ivanick. Solemnly, he wipes his blood-soaked thumb on Ivanick's forehead; a blessing.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Tell me all about it in the reviews! I know that you guys think Adamus changed when he met One and all that, but I think he was good all along. One just ignited the flame and let it burn throughout Adam's being.**


End file.
